Some Like It Hot Complete
by MBInc
Summary: Catherine gives Sara an anniversary present. Complete version WARNING:FEMMESLASH. C/S.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer

A/N: Written for the Cath Sara Idolatry 1st Year Anniversary Challenge.

For those of you who've not been able to read it all...Here's the complete story. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Some Like It Hot**

Nancy just picked up Lindsey. I'm glad neither of them minds spending time together, and especially tonight. Tonight I've got something planned for my woman.

Today, the three of us celebrated the anniversary of our first year of living together. Sara surprised us by 'kidnapping' us to Lake Mead, taking us out on her boat for a nice trip and some fishing. The weather was great and the fish –fortunately for them- weren't biting. But that didn't matter; Linds loved Sara's surprise day out, and so did I.

But now it was time for me to surprise my lover. I just sent her upstairs to get ready, telling her she'd find everything she'd need on our bed.

She was surprised by the request but I guess that I gave myself away, for when she looked me in the eyes, her lips curled up into that sexy grin of hers, and within seconds of me asking, she was already running up the stairs.

I lit the candles that I'd put all around our living room, then switched on the sound system, pushing some buttons and the music of the CD I'd made especially for tonight started to fill the room. I turned towards the stairs as I felt Sara's eyes on me.

She looked stunning, wearing dark blue jeans and a black button-down shirt. I couldn't stop myself from wetting my lips. "Come here," I said huskily.

Silently, Sara complied and put her hand in the one I reached out to her. I took both of her hands and settled them on my hips, leaned in and kissed her slowly. Taking a few steps backwards, I guided my brunette along to her favorite chair, then pushed her onto it.

The lopsided grin on her face told me she was enjoying her surprise already.

I reached out and cupped her cheek, my thumb tracing her lips. "Happy anniversary, Sara," I whispered as the right song started. I took a step back and started my striptease.

With moves that my body still remembered from my previous life I started to bewitch my woman, the first few pieces of clothing soon lying across the floor. Every time she tried to reach out for me, I stopped her, placing her hands back on the armrests of the chair.

With merely my light blue, satin lingerie on, I stepped closer to Sara and let my hands move through her long, brown locks. She closed her eyes as my nails raked her skull. I leaned down and kissed her slowly, my tongue softly tasting her sweet mouth.

I felt her hands sneak up my back, slowly caressing me until her fingertips met the material of my bra. Before I could stop her, Sara had opened it. Not that I wanted to stop her at this moment.

She slowly peeled the piece of fabric from my breasts and dropped it to the floor. With one hand she cupped my breast, the other found its way into my hair. Sara pulled me close, making me straddle her legs, our lips meeting firmer, more demanding this time.

I broke off the kiss, leaned back a bit and looked down into Sara's sparkling eyes. "Nah ah," I started. "This is my surprise for you from me. You just sit back."

"Cath," Sara growled, almost sounding a bit frustrated. She kept on playing with my nipples as she said, "You know I-"

I placed a finger across her lips to silence her. "Give me your hand." I held up my left hand, palm up, waiting for my woman to place hers in mine. Reluctantly she gave up playing with my nipple, but not before giving it one last firm squeeze—just the way I liked it.

With my hand covering hers, I guided her downwards across my chest. Sara's eyes shot up to mine as she felt how wet I already was, my satin panties completely soaked. "All for you, Sara," I whispered, shuddering as I felt her finger circle my clit through the fabric.

"Oh Catherine," Sara said before licking her lips. "I'm aching for you." To emphasize her words, Sara pushed her hips up and into me. I already knew what she'd hid in those jeans, but when the bulge rubbed against my already throbbing center, a shiver ran up my spine.

Getting up from her lap, I pulled the strap-on free from its tight confines, then turned round and looked at Sara over my shoulder. Teasingly slow, I removed the final piece of cloth. I straddled Sara's lap again, feeling the strap-on against my drenched folds. I guided the head of the strap-on to my entrance, I slowly sat down, taking Sara inside me completely.

I really wanted to go slowly, but once I felt her inside of me, I knew that slow was not an option. I started to ride her slow, though picking up the pace really quickly. Her hands settled on my hips, guiding me.

"Kiss me," I moaned as I leaned into her body even more, the material of her shirt touching my nipples. Sara complied more than willingly and kissed me hard, nipping my bottom lip in the process.

My pace was getting frantic and labored breathing filled our living room, the music playing on the background got drowned out by our moans. Every time I would push down, Sara would meet my thrusts and push her hips up, slipping so deep inside me.

I was close to climaxing when Sara slipped a hand between our bodies and started caressing my clit. "Oh Goddess, Sara." I threw my head back as the first tremors of my orgasm moved through my body. My inner walls convulsed around Sara, wanting to keep her right where she was. As my orgasm hit full force, I practically latched myself onto the side of Sara's neck, marking her pulse point as mine. That earned me a deep growl and one last thrust from my lover.

Not moving from where I was straddling her lap, I rested my head on Sara's shoulder as I tried to get myself under control again.

"Wow, Catherine, that was amazing," Sara started as she tried to get her breathing back under control. I leaned back and locked my eyes on hers as I smiled lazily. "Oh yeah."

"I really can't wait till our next anniversary," she added, a smirk on her face.

I cupped my woman's face in my hands and before I kissed her slowly, I replied, "Neither can I."

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
